


Six Coincidences

by BombshellGal147



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU where Overwatch doesn't exist and everyone has decently normal lives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humour, M/M, McHanzo Main Relationship, More tags coming, Slow Build, except Hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellGal147/pseuds/BombshellGal147
Summary: It all started with an arrow to the thigh… or the heart in Jesse’s case.It seems that fate wants Hanzo and Jesse to met but never quite fully, well not for a long time anyway.





	1. Cupid's Bad Aim

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fanfic here, oh boy. 
> 
> I've based this off of a Alternative Universe I made up where Overwatch, the war and al the jazz didn’t happen. Everyone lives relatively normal lives. 
> 
> Each chapter shall go through the brief if not sudden encounters the two men have with each other. It’s gonna be a slow build!
> 
> Heads up; Jesse is Gabriel and Jack’s adopted son.   
> Jesse; 20 Hanzo; 21

Jesse stood perfectly still; eyes and ears observing everything around him, every sway of the trees he watched, no sound being made wasn’t being missed. Nothing would get past him. He’s be trained to be patient, to take in any possible threats that could come his way and calculate a way to over come them and be triumphant. 

That all washed away as his legs ached, his hat felt in the wrong place and his chest plate was too tight. ‘How long has it been now? When can I get food? Ugh, there better be something decent I can have. Screw Gabe for posting me in the back.’ Jesse was knocked from his collective calm with a wash of thoughts and irritations that seemed to be buzzing loudly within his head.

His first job working with his dad, Gabriel, private task force group and he was left to stand watch at a wall over looking a forest. Sure this job was in Japan, he’d got some free time and did some tourist stuff and this job he was based at a large estate house looking over a valley creating a spectacular view; apparently. 

The last part would have been stunning to see if Jesse wasn’t placed at the back of the house, in the furthest corner in the garden, on the other side of the wall looking out into a forest. Gabe was defiantly taking this ‘I don’t want my only kid to get hurt on his first mission’ thing too seriously. It was a no risk mission too; moving some high tech equipment into the estate was apparently very dangerous to Gabriel. 

Jesse huffed another sigh before swinging his arms at his side, humming some song he’d remembered from this morning and kicking a few stones around. This was going to be a long day.

“Jesse!” his comm snapped to life with Gabriel near yelling down it making Jesse slip slightly on a rock.

He regained himself before pressing a finger to his ear “Yeah boss?”.

“How’s you position?” 

Jesse just snorted a quick laugh down the line “Well there a tree lookin’ a lil shifty. And I think a bird might be a spy.”

There was a loud audio sigh let out from Gabe’s side; Jesse could just picture him now pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, normally done when Jesse said some random thing like that to wind the older man up.

“I know you’re not too pleased with your position but it’s better to have all sides covered than have any weak points.” He had a point but it didn’t make Jesse feel any better about it; no risk missions apparently needed to he heavily fortified then. “The tech is coming in now and be another half hour before its fully secure. Can you handle that Jesse or do you need me to get you your blanket and bottle?”

A growl from Jesse was his only response to Gabe who replied with a sharp ‘Good’ before leaving the comm line. Jesse picked a stone up quickly and sent it flying into the forest, his anger with it.

“Bah, ‘need yer blanket an bottle’, you need your dummy to stop spewing so much shit. Oh wait, that was a good one. Should’a said that.”

Another fifth-teen minutes passed with Jesse walking around the threshold of the forest, scratching his face, looking at the foreign plants and watching a few birds before a sound caught his attention. Schhwaf-thunk. Schhwaf-THUNK. It seemed to be coming not too far from where he stood at the forest beginning. He leaned in slightly trying to listen for the sound again. Schhwaf-THUNK. ‘Sounds like something being fired, an arrows maybe?’

Drawing his trustworthy Stetson down a bit and feeling for Peacekeeper at his side he advanced into the forest, ears leading him to the sound of arrows being fired. Trying to stay quite was hard when leaves and small sticks loved to announce his footsteps as he tried to move round bushes and fallen trees while desperately trying to see where the sound was coming from. 

Sudden movement ahead had Jesse’s attention as he quickly jumped over some rocks before seating himself at the base of a rotting tree. Glancing round it Jesse spotted a young man drawing back his bow before firing an arrow at a tree sporting a painted target. It hit its mark dead centre. 

Jesse wasn’t one for love at first sight but upon seeing this young man Jesse liked to think he was converted to believing in it. The man firing the arrows seemed to be too much in the zone to notice Jesse checking him out; from his long near black-blue hair to their taught posture as he drew back from his bow in one fare arm movement before firing it at another painted sign on a tree. 

A warm buzzing feeling ballooned up in Jesse as he edged from his hiding position to spectate the man more as he gracefully moved around the trees, aiming for either painted targets or whatever invisible things he saw on other trees. Jesse kept pace with him as he stayed a few paces back, marvelling at his constant composed face and slight tensing of muscles beneath his loose white and blue clothing. 

The man seemed to be in a world of his own as he carried on near flowing with his notching, aiming and firing an arrow, that Jesse became entranced by the whole retinue as he trailed helplessly after this stunning young man. His new found love didn’t help him spot the mans sudden change of direction as he spun round to face Jesse. Looks of alarm hit both their faces as Jesse stood seven meters from him in plain sight. No trees or bushes to hide the cowboy hat wearing Jesse as he stood frozen like a deer.

From that spilt second Jesse lost focus on what happening around him; as the man spun round aiming an arrow at Jesse, he drew it down to stop his loosening aim but a sudden yell of a name from the distance startled the archer causing him to release the arrow as he was lowering his hand. One second Jesse was staring face to face with his dream lover, the next searing pain shot up his body from his thigh.

A sharp yelp escaped his lips as he fell to his right, left thigh singing with stinging pain. He looked to his shot thigh to see that an actually arrow protruding from it like some sort of comical joke. A small amount of red began to bloom around the shot area, dying his jeans with it. ‘Cupid has literary just shot me’ was the only coherent thing he could think of at that moment of time as he ran his hands to the arrow to yank it out. 

“No!” barked in rough English with a sooth Japanese accent trailing the word.

Jesse looked up to see the archer rush towards him, kneeling down beside him as he stopped Jesse from both pulling the arrow out but also lying down fully.

“The arrow went all the way through, see?” the man pointed to the head of the arrow sticking a good two inches out on the other side of his thigh. 

“Woo-whee. Now aint that a sight. Good aim ya got there.” Was all Jesse could muster to say as nipping pain seemed to be screaming at him. He patted the blue sleeve of the archer, hand feeling toned muscle under it.

Looking around himself the archer picked up a decently thick stick, wiped it a bit and held it in front of Jesse’s face. 

“Bite and hold still.” Were his only words. 

“Ooh, role playin’ is it then? I tell you, I don’t normally do this till the third date but I could do it now if ya like darlin’?”

There were a roll of the eyes from the other man before shoving the stick into Jesse’s mouth to bite down; a faint blushing of pink dancing across the archers face before he looked back to his next move. Placing his hands on the shaft of the arrow going into Jesse’s thigh, he took a quick breath before suddenly snapping it in too. Quickly whipping out the remaining shaft from the other side. 

Jesse slammed his teeth down onto the twig at such a force he thought it would snap as he did so. Eyes scrunching up as he felt a tear escape the walls of his eyes as he howled with the shocked of pain snap then dull slightly, he cracked open his eyes when he felt a tight binding wrap around his leg, closing the small wound tightly. The man had removed a sash from his waist and wrapped it around his shot thigh. 

Falling back onto his elbows, Jesse spat out the stick as he looked to the man still kneeling beside him. Jesse couldn’t help but admire the sharp features of the man, his hair loose with a few stands clinging to his face, a nervous look placed in his dark brown eyes. At this time Jesse could say something coherent to the task that just happened like maybe a ‘thank you’ or ‘Did you really just shoot me?’ or even ‘Why are you out here?’. But what he got was something different. 

“Gosh you’re pretty. What’s ya name hansom?” 

The archers face lit a bight shade of red at the sudden comment, Jesse grinned at it as he admired the mans now sudden flustered face. “Hanzo. And sorry.” He gestured to the wrapped wound. 

“Heh, hansom Hanzo. And it aint a sweat. I shoulda maybe alerted ya that I was close by instead a sneaking up.” Jesse removed his hat before running a hand though his mussed up locks “The name’s-”

“Jesse fucking Reyes-Morison MeCree! Where the hell are you?” roared Gabriel from back where Jesse’s post once was. Jesse’s head sunk down a little at the mentioning of his full name; big trouble normally came when that was yelled. 

More distant yelling began in the opposite direction but words were yelled in Japanese with ‘Hanzo’ being thrown in every now or then. Hanzo looked round to the location of his name being yelled, a guilty look crossing his face as he looked back to Jesse. 

“It is my brother. I have to go, will you be alright Jesse? I am again sorry.”

“I be fine, anyway, someone coming for me too.” 

Hanzo got up, collecting his bow and quiver which he seemed to have dropped rather suddenly by some bushes, before darting of though the forest at speed, no sound coming from his foot steps. He glanced back a few times to see Jesse waving him off with a big grin. Jesse finally flopped backwards when Hanzo was long out of sight he pulled his hat over his face before grinning like a maniac, all the while he heard Gabriel thundering through the forest towards him. 

“Jesse! Kid, kid! Are you alright?” Gabriel spotted Jesse lying on the ground, a thigh wrapped in a blue sash with blood staining the middle of it with his hat drawn over his face. A bolt of fear struck him as he thunked himself down beside Jesse’s head, quickly pulling off the trusty hat. Expecting a pained face he saw a crimson faced, grinning maniac smile on Jesse.

“I got shot by cupid!” he giggled brightly like some love sick child, throwing his arms up into the air as if to hug an invisible force. 

Gabe stared down at his grinning man child before slamming his hat back down on Jesse’s face as Jesse began giggling in hysteria like so love sick fool, rolling around slightly. 

“Jesus, you’re twenty years old Jesse, get some sort of grip so we can get you back and have you explain all-” he gestured out to Jesse who was still red, grinning and giggling. 

Jesse’s giggling stopped as he removed his hat from his face, placing it atop his head in its rightful place before making grabbing hands at Gabe, puppy eyes activated. 

“Help me up papi.” Grinned Jesse as he spoke in a childish voice, freighting extreme pained expression as well. 

“Boy…” Gabe stopped himself, rolling his eyes instead before roughly grabbing Jesse’s chest plate and hauling him upwards. Before fully standing Jesse leaned down and grabbed the shaft holding the arrow head and tucked it into a pocket. Gabriel quipped an eyebrow up at him as he started helping the limping Jesse back to the estate. 

“Lil memento of the day I met my true love.” He gushed as he limped beside Gabe who in turn rolled his eyes again at the statement. 

“Fool. You have one hell of a lot of explaining to do.” 

*-*-*

The medic Jesse saw was amazed at how well the arrow had been removed and wound bound tightly to let natural healing begin. He hadn’t lost any critical amount of blood and only tore a few muscle ligaments that would heal back in a few weeks time. He just needed to rest and no over the top physical activity.

Jesse explained everything to Gabriel about the meeting with the mysterious archer Hanzo and how he by accident shot him. Jesse emphasied the fact of how amazing this man was in both looks by archery as well.

The next day in the hotel Gabriel’s team where staying at, Gabe pushed Jesse back into the chair he was sitting in with a stern look plastered on his face. 

“No niño, you’re staying put. It’s only a recon to make sure everything is in place back at the estate. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

Jesse yanked at Gabe’s sleeve making the man jerk down suddenly, he bit back a snarl as he looked to Jesse. “I just need to drop somethin’ off, I won’t take long. Please Gabe, Gabey, papi, papi Gabe, grumpy grumps, gabby Gabe, snore-a-lot?”

“Stop.”

“Let me come then beanie boy, scowl scout-” 

Gabriel could hear snickering from the other side of the door, his team probably listening to all this. He really didn’t want his team start calling him any of the multitude of nicknames Jack and Jesse gave him. Gabe ground his teeth together as he pinched the bridge of his nose, this kid was going to be the death of him for sure. 

“Fine, you can come but you’re staying in a car until it’s over.” Jesse beamed as he brought Gabe into a tight hug. Sighing in defeat of the hug he patted Jesse’s back for clearing his throat and putting back his commanding voice “Get moving then, we leave in five.”

*-*-*

Jesse sat in the back of one of the many range rovers used to ferry everyone to the estate. He didn’t care nor notice he was sat in the same location for well over an hour without him getting agitated by it. New record for him. His mind was too busy swimming with the thoughts of Hanzo to care about anything else. 

When Gabe returned he help Jesse back round to the forest area he was at yesterday, leaning on Gabe every now or then as moving his thigh seemed to hurt. Happens when an arrow goes through it he supposed. Once at the forest area again he noticed that all the arrows that were once stuck in trees and targets were all gone though the target signs remained. With some looking around on the forest floor he found an arrow under some leaves. 

Pulling a envelop from his coat he pinned it to one of the targets with the arrow. With a please nod he limped back over to Gabriel who waited for him a few paces back. 

“You really think he’s going to come back here? I'm suspicious to know why he was so close to this estate.” Gabe drawled out as he looked to be on edge about the unknown reasons of Hanzo begin here. He carried on muttering under his breath about crime gangs and spies wanting intel on the tech they brought in yesterday.

Jesse ignored his muttering as he glanced around the forest area; his eye catching the sight of a crouching figure a fare distance to his side. Jesse just grinned was he limped on. 

“Eeyup, and I can’t wait ta see him again.”


	2. Unlucky Dragon Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will admit this chapter is more of a self indulge chapter about Hanzo's past, as gosh do I enjoy back stories. It also kinda sets the plot line I've had for coming up with this AU as I wrote down a final big story first to this AU I've made up but then realised a ton of stuff doesn't make sense. So this story and a good few more come before hand.
> 
> There isn't much in the way of Jesse and Hanzo brief meeting, so yeah, that's just a heads up on that. 
> 
> Warning; there is violence and mention of extreme infliction of harm. No gore. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hanzo sat there on the edge of the bed his near sterilised room; complete with white walls, bed sheets, furniture and floor. If there wasn’t a window in the room you could suppose this was some sort of psychiatric room. He wouldn’t even call it his room, just a room with a bed assigned to him as somewhere to rest with his physical therapy and recovery. Unlike other patients Hanzo didn’t have much in the way of personal belongings to decorate the place, so it remained its sterilised white.

His hands folded and unfolded a small sheet of paper on his lap; with well worn dog-eared corners, folds that now tore the paper and at some point the paper was scrunched up but now smoothed out to the best of its ability.

Unfolding it out completely he glanced down at the fading handwriting on it, he knew it by heart but reading it again always seemed to calm him down before heading out.

‘Dear Hanzo  
Just wanted to say I made it back alright, leg all bandaged up an healing well. Don’t need to fret about me, this ain’t the first time I've been by accidently shot, would you believe. (Air rifle when I was 15)  
Nice aiming you got there, don’t know what training you’ve had but it’s real impressive. Ever competed?  
I really hope I do get to see you again, you look like a real nice fellow. Real pretty too. I ain’t normally one of those ‘fate’ believers but I think fate might be on our side.  
You keep yourself well Hanzo,  
Regards  
Jesse xx’

Taking a deep breath in, he folded the paper away into a small wooden box at his side, a collection of small merger possessions he had rested in it now; some photos, a thin yellow silk scarf, feather and worn keychain. Folding the lid over he ran his hand over the two dragons carved with once intense care over the box, you could see the detail in each of the faces of the dragons as they danced around each other but with age and constant hands rubbing the carving, the detail was worn down.

Picking it up with care, he slipped off the edge of the bed, wobbling slightly he managed to get over to the cupboard where he placed the box in the depths of a bag in there.

Closing the door and stood back from it, doing so he stepped in front of the long mirror beside it. Hanzo couldn’t help but stare at the reflection; no longer stared back the heir to the Shimada company worth billions, who was tailored in both fine suites and traditional hakuma and seen as a well respected man. Always well groomed and looking fresh. Who had every day, hour, minute planned out for him.

That was all long gone as now a tired Hanzo stood in its place; bags under his eyes, hair overly long and worn looking, wearing a basic blue shirt and sweat pants cut above the knee revelling the most changed thing of him; two prosthetic legs shining back at him.

His new limbs had been part of him for nearly a couple of months now, with daily physical therapy to get his muscles and body used to the new appendages. He wasn’t ungrateful for them, god no. If he didn’t have them he wasn’t sure what he’d be doing right now. But every time he glanced at them all he could see were the long list of mistakes he’d made.

*-*-*

His whole life he was groomed and perfected to be the next head of the family company; learning everything he’d ever need to know with dealing with the financial based company. He was one of the few people out there who actually enjoyed the organised routine and management of everything, things happened at set times and completed to those set times. Life was always sorted, things always went to plan.

Until they didn’t. Hanzo’s younger brother, Genji; though always being a bit of a wild card and doing things his own way, did take notice to the company and put effort into knowing the basics. But soon the younger brother found something and began digging into it. The happy cheerful brother always carrying a good story or funny joke disappeared, he edged with weariness and fear near anyone of the family business.

The term ‘It went to shit’ couldn’t ring any truer when Genji snuck into Hanzo’s room one late night as a complete emotional wreck, babbling on about how the Shimada company was corrupt and he couldn’t allow Hanzo to take over.

Proof was chucked at him with files upon files from over the years of money disappearing to unknown accounts to then reappear with triple the amount, warehouses and storage facilities were bought in the companies name listing nothing in them, but photographic proof from Genji showed them filled with crates and other ‘un-speakable’ things, quoted from the younger Shimada. More evidence was shown revealing smaller companies, land and properties being force bought in extreme ways. Some accounts showing people who once owned them dead in unexplained ways.

The truth was there, blatantly staring at him like some raging animal; the cold hard truth dripping from its maw. But Hanzo couldn’t accept it. The company did so much good with working with charities, helping support other companies and much more. He was the one working with the company the most between the two and got to see the inner workings of it all. There wasn’t anything corrupt about it.

The once close brothers split after that night; Hanzo focusing on the company and Genji keeping away from it all and becoming more reckless and self indulged. He missed his brothers fun but the younger brought it on himself with such huge accusations.

Death struck the family not too soon after the brothers conflict. Hanzo’s father passing away meant the company was quite literary dropped on his shoulders, everything was down to him. Most people would need time to take this on but not Hanzo, after a day of mourning he was running the company; going to meetings, checking over new proposals, the whole lot.

Whispers soon began ringing around Hanzo from the company’s head board; the elders of the family and wisest. They loved Hanzo; hated Genji, especially for the fact the young brother now took no care what-so-ever in the company and held no respect to the family. Those whispers were small but grew louder claiming Genji was tarnishing the family name and company with his childish antics.

Hanzo’s rage with his brother grew with the elders; until one day while working late at the office one of the highest elders came to him, not even coming into his office as he stood by the door like some waiting dark spirit. The only thing he spoke was; Deal with it.

And he did. Genji and Hanzo got into the biggest fight ever between the two. Within minutes the verbal fight had changed into a full blown physical fight. Both, at a point, grabbed for their respected katana’s and duelled with them. Hanzo’s memory of the event flicks between hours of fighting or mere minutes before Genji was lying on the tatami, thick slashes across the younger’s body as blood pool out over the mats.

The sight of his near dead brother never did haunt him, no, it was the cold words he yelled at him instead that stuck to him the most.

“You are nothing but a disgrace to this family and it’s name. You’ve caused nothing but grief and ruin as you prance around with no care to how it may effect others around you. You have failed the family Genji, you have failed me. You will always fail to please someone else, no one cares for your petty life. No one. Save us all some trouble and leave, never show your face again here. You’ve wasted enough of everyone’s time already.”

The last words he ever heard from the younger Shimada was a broken and soulful “Brother?”.

“I am not your brother.”

Hanzo thought, hoped, Genji might linger but he didn’t. Gone within seconds of Hanzo’s last words. No one saw the younger Shimada leave, no one cared. Either the younger planned on running away and pre-packed a bag and hid it somewhere on the grounds or just left with only his bloody katana in hand. Nobody knew.

Like the death of his father Hanzo didn’t let himself morn his brother leaving; even though he forced Genji to leave regret coiled in him like a disgusted snake. With removing his brother the board seemed impressed and saw it as some sort of initiation test; which he passed.

A few months passed with Hanzo leading the company, well used to all the near daily meetings until one was scheduled after hours and organised by the board elders. Meeting beforehand with them the elders looked almost excited, stating this meeting would show the true inner workings of the company and hand over Hanzo’s last part of the company to rule over.

Waiting until the entire building was near empty the elders lead him to the most elegant and disused meeting room as it was heavily stylised in traditional manner; with delicate paper paintings around the walls and tatami mats across the floor. Already seated in the room were a collection of finely dressed men and women sitting comfortably around the table, all looking like vipers ready to attack.

The elders introduced Hanzo as the new head of the family and company, their guests to treat him with such respect. They then introduced the rest of the people around, names sounded unfamiliar at first but familiar as a distant panicked voiced muttered them.

Conversation between the table were simple at first; questions of stock prices, holdings on places and up coming meetings. It all shifted when they spoke with more excitement about their own personal businesses.

“I was able to get those off-shore accounts sorted out, we’ll have double the money soon enough if we play it right.”

“I got details on our current ‘problem’ family. He wont be able to say no to us now that we have leverage over him.”

“The new shipment of cocaine came in smoothly, able to pay off the dock inspectors to give us the clean pass. Untraceable back to us.”

“I got someone sending some people over to get the new product primed and ready.”

Hanzo sat there for the entire hour the meeting went on shaking, cold sweat dripping down his back as each conversation made him want to hurl. It was all true; the snarling creature of the cold truth was right, wounded and neglected, it was still right.

Genji was right.

After the meeting passed, Hanzo grateful he didn’t faint nor start screaming, kept the calm and collective act up. Thanking them all and so pleased to be working with such powerful people. Once all gone Hanzo turned on the elders roaring at how they told him Genji was just lying, trying to scare him from his new position as head of the company to gain it himself. They made him exile his own brother over this.

“We didn’t tell you to exile him, just ‘deal’ with him. You did what you did in your own actions. Did you truly think the company has lasted so long with basic deals and trades with other companies? Hah, boy, you have much to learn of the true reality of life. Good deals done with bad people are the deals that get the best result.”

When Hanzo returned home he broke down; crying in such pain for believing everything everyone said to him for so long. He always treasured the fact the company was so pure and strong, that compared to the thousands of corrupted companies leaked out, theirs was always clean. Lies.

Worst, he was made to believe Genji was trying to ruin them when truly he wanted to help Hanzo before he got dragged into the darkness of the company.

Hanzo lashed out, not having had a tantrum in years he crashed around in his office. Resenting the day he cried in his young joy when his father told him in that very office that this room would all be his as he’d take over the company. Stupid young fool. After a near hour of roaring like some trapped beast he settled in a corner, still shaking and broken. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t live a life knowing he’d be hurting hundreds of people by simply agreeing to some trade of weapons to gain some extra money.

If he wanted to leave, he wanted to take the company down with him and he knew exactly how. Thankful Genji and he were close when growing up, Hanzo was able to rush into Genji’s old room; still untouched since the day he left, and run to a corner of the room. In youth Genji pried some boards in his room up so he could stash stuff for the two of them and no one in the house knew about it.

Pulling up those same boards Hanzo near cried in joy as the folders, files and more Genji had complied against the company sat there. Grabbing a empty backpack from the cupboard he shoved everything into it before dashing to his own room. Yanking out the largest backpack he had of a old camping bag, used once, he filled it with clothes; quickly adding a small box of personal items into the heart of the bag. He packed Stormbow away into it’s case as well before slinging the camping bag over his shoulders and gabbing the case and other backpack.

Not daring to leave though the front of the house, nor take a car, he climbed out the window, crossing the courtyards of the estate perfectly, all timed to avoid guards and watchmen before scaling a tree to get over the enclosing wall of the estate.

He didn’t look back once he got to the top of the wall, not daring it look back at the lie he’d been living for so long. He did, however hesitate as he sat on the wall. He was so used to things being timed accordingly for him, he didn’t need to worry about sorting his life. But now he would, he had too.

He ran and ran as far as he could, keeping to shadows and watching out for lingering eyes. Only when he thought he was far enough from the estate did he get a taxi exclaiming to get out of Hanamura as fast as he could.

*-*

After a few changes of transport he got to Tokyo where the last leg of his plan would set. Knowing full well that Hanamura was fully under the grasp of the Shimada company, (that one meeting he had confirmed that the police were heavily paid off by the family) he decide that Tokyo would be a better place to hand in the information.

The plan went better than he expected. One phone call to the police and mentioning he had proof and evidence of the Shimada company dark dealings, had a agent arranging a drop point; Hanzo mentioning he didn’t want to be part of this and just wanted to hand it over. Claiming he was only a concerned citizen.

The backpack was picked up by the agent in a street;Hanzo sitting up on a roof watching out, Stormbow to his side. The expression on the agents face looked like a child getting their dream answered; the man flicking through the files as he laughed with joy. Before the man left he turned to dark alley exclaiming ‘Thank you!’ to whatever good force gave him such information. Hanzo nodded in self approval before moving away.

A mere week later and the fall of the Shimada company began; reports flooding every channel of how someone handed in enough evidence to convict them of a series of large crimes before a full investigation could be put in to delve into darker works. Word did spread on the location of the Shimada brothers; some saying they were killed, that they ran off together at the sight of the companies fall or, closer to what actually happened, they had a falling out resulting in one bringing the company down and thus spurring the other to hunt down for revenge.

Not completely true but there about as Hanzo left Tokyo once the fall of the Shimada began. He’d been to Yokohama to Nagoya to Osaka and then Kyoto, all on his search for his brother. Hoping someone might have spotted him.

He’d been travelling for near three months; his idea of disguises at that time were large hoodies and shaving his beard off. Travelling in public had him keeping to shadows and back alleys to avoid main onlookers.

It was nearing dusk when Hanzo left his, quit frankly, crappy hotel as he wondered to the train station. There was a large neglected warehouse collection not far from the station, slipping in would save time and prying eyes. Scaling the chain link fence with his camping bag and Stormbow’s case; currently a instrument case, he got in.

Hanzo made his way down between two large warehouses, the road between them large enough to let two lorries pass. Once stepping down the road he felt something shiver in him, recoiling itself with walking down the road. He shook the feeling away, caring more for making his train than some cold shiver.

A sudden rumble of engines ignited once Hanzo made it halfway down the alley; trucks pull up at either end of the entrances, their trailers blocking the exits. A quick scan around showed no doors on either buildings flanking him, nor crates, boxes or anything to use as cover.

And cover was what he needed when a bullet was shot right in front of his feet, making him leap backwards in fright. Before he knew it five more rounds were shot; three in one leg and two in the other. Hanzo hit the ground hard, at least two bullets scraping bone as he bit down a scream of pain. Another round of bullets followed; shoulders and his right side hit.

Pain burned itself into Hanzo as laid seething in pain, unable to curl up with the bullet at his side, blood began to bloom and pool there. Unaware that a truck must’ve pulled back its trailer to let a car in, noticing only when doors slam shut and two sets of arms yank him to his knees.

A man he remembered from that shady meeting stood before him looking worse than when he first met; his hair mussed up though it looks like he tried to brush it, eyes tried and skin greasy.

“Thank fuck we found you Hanzo,” he sneered as he leaned forward to the kneeing Hanzo “Thought I was going to loose my entertainment.”

He let out a shuddered breath before a fist suddenly collided with his face; first both cheeks then left eye. All areas blossom with pain as he spat out blood once the fists stop coming.

“Do you really think it wouldn’t take us long to figure out who gave us in? Those elders of yours sure did put a good fight on protecting you. Shame…” he drawled as he clicked his fingers and as two men appeared holding large hammers.

“For a noble ‘head of the family’, you are quite flighty when it comes to abandoning ship. That wont be happening again Hanzo, you’re mine now.” He stepped back, letting the two men holding Hanzo up lift higher to kick his legs out from under him.

Hanzo sucked in a frightened breath as he tried to pull his legs back but bullet wounds made it slow and hard. Before he knew it there was a near heart stopping crack that echoed down the alley. Hanzo wailed in pain, tears rushing down his face as the throbbing pain proceeded; again and again and again.

His chest tightened up, lungs unable to get enough air as they near choked. Blood dripped from his mouth as he choked up along from biting his tongue. The sounds of tortured assault rang too loudly to him, that first deafening ~crack~ made him grit his teeth. All his nerves tingled over him in a wave of trembling fear.

Was it twice they hit or twenty? Hanzo wasn’t sure but grateful when they stop as the pain made minutes feel like hours.

There was a sudden commotion around him as he laid paralysed in pain. As the men holding and assaulting his legs disappeared from sight.

Yells and shouts were exchanged in Japanese and English, gun fire echoed around the alley with screams dancing about. Hanzo didn’t care for what happened around him, just grateful the pain stopped.

Eyes loosing focus, the last Hanzo remembers of that alley was a young man in black body gear rush up yelling ‘Injured civilian, commander.’, as a tall man steps close by, examining him over before shaking his head slowly.

He blacked out after that.

*-*

Hanzo awoke to blinding white lights and the sounds of his heart beat beeping away on a machine. Eyes regained focus to notice large padded bandages covering parts of his arms, and feeling one tightly wound round his side as he takes a shuddered breath in.

There wasn’t much pain, just a numbing feeling of it, like having a migraine begin to flourish. A crick in his back appeared, grumbling in annoyance he pushed his elbows down to stretch only to feel his legs slip forward. After some careful repositioning and pulling himself up, he couldn’t hold the hollowed gasp that escaped him when he saw that the blankets suddenly dropped to the mattress just bellow his knees.

He didn’t get time to take in the sudden loss before the door opened and the tall man from the alley appeared. Eyes working better he saw that the man had warm dark sun kissed skin, scars littered any part of exposed skin and wore a very well worn beanie on his head.

“Glad to see you’re awake, hoped to speak to you before I left.” He took a seat from the corner and dragged it to the bed side, “The names Gabriel, I’m the commander of a small private military group; get assigned to do clean up of gangs mainly and other issues. Been tracking the remnants of that gang that attacked last night for months, since the Shimada company collapsed they’ve all been running for it. Impressive thing you did there, especially to your own company, Mr. Shimada.”

Hanzo tensed up at the name, fear picked at his expression.

“Don’t worry, haven’t told anyone. You’re in a private ward under a false name. Now what I want to know is why did you decided to topple not only one of the biggest companies in Japan but also your own?”

He took a moment to take in what Gabriel said, if he truly wasn’t under a different name and being protected, then doors, windows and walls would’ve been knocked down by reporters.

So Hanzo explained it all, everything. From being groomed to be the next heir, Genji’s suspicions, how his father died making him head of the company. He also explained how his elders tricked him into attacking and exiling Genji; this made Gabriel bristle slightly about hearing Hanzo hurting the younger brother.

“I was taken to this meeting, all the heads of crime organisations were there. For years I believed my brother was trying to scare me from being the new head of the company but I realised then and there he wanted to protected me from them.” Tears slipped down Hanzo’s face when he spoke, “I decided after the meeting I needed to do something. I knew Genji kept all the evidence he complied together and knew it would be a step to change. So I took it, disregarding the risks.”

Hanzo quickly explained giving the evidence to the police in Tokyo and how he was looking for his brother now, he threw in a quick question if Gabriel knew of Genji’s location. Only reply was ‘I was hoping you’d know.’.

At the end Gabriel sat there with one leg resting on his knee, deep in thought before giving a curt nod to himself.

“Thank you Mr. Shimada for that, and for what you did you will have saved countless lives with disbanding the dark ties your company had.” Gabriel got up in one swift movement before moving to the door, he stood there as he lingered for a moment before he turned round.

“I know it’s not my business to ask but I have a friend, Swiss and brilliant, and she and a technical friend of hers create some of the best prosthetics I've ever seen. And trust me, they work.” Gabriel looked away briefly, sadness clouded his features, “If I send your name to her and she sees it’s from me, you’ll have a new set of legs crafted to the highest ability tech is for you in a few months. See it as a gift for you breaking the Shimada company, something a lot of people have been desperate to do.”

“I - I would greatly like that, thank you Gabriel.” Hanzo in bed gave a small bow of thanks.

Gabriel shook his head, “If we’d moved a bit quicker we could have had you out of there before shit hit the fan, we didn’t realise their movements were planned to attack you.”

He turned to leave fully, hand on door handle as he moved out.

“I’ll put word out to some friends of mine to look out for a Genji Shimada.”

Again Hanzo bowed.

“Oh, last thing,” Gabe peeked his head out round the door, “Jesse sends his regards.”

“Wait… what?!”

*-*-*

Hanzo shakes the flash of memories away as he meanders down the corridors of the small clinic in Switzerland, heading to the gym to meet up with his personal therapy assistant. A small French lady, Lou, awaits for him outside the gym doors, quickly running through the normal questions of how he’s feeling and if everything is working okay.

Today he’s placed on a running machine, Lou informing him that he should only be only here for another few weeks and he could leave once a final large test was taken.

Hanzo goes for the light jog on the machine, he faces out over a small gym room bellow him.

There’s a small class down there; one row of people facing the gym he’s in with punching pads on their hands while the others punch into their partners pads. He can see that the people punching are missing hands to arms, clearly a class to warm them with their new appendages.

Gazing down at the class Hanzo spots a older man holding a set of punching pads, fading blonde to white hair with scars marring his face. He’s grinning brightly as the person punching him hits hard, making the older man have to change his stance every few punches. Their partners left arm is missing to the elbow, but it doesn’t stop them from hitting hard.

The class stops, pads and gloves removed as they start to exit the class. The older man glances up to Hanzo, who still pads along on the machine, the man scrunches his face up before eyes flash wide. He nudges his partner who is trying to take the glove off his normal hand; brown mousey hair tied up, with some sort of scruff developing round their jaw. Unable to see his face as they look the other way.

The elder gets the younger attention with a sharp slap on their shoulder before forcefully turning them to look up at Hanzo. He near trips up on the running machine, grasping at the side bars as Jesse stares bright eyed at him, a large toothy grin suddenly slapping his face as he waves his prosthetic arm at Hanzo manically.

It takes a few seconds for everything to click before Hanzo returns the wave but also a smile back to Jesse.

The meeting, if you could call it that, is brief as the class leader for Jesse’s ushers them out. Jesse waving brightly even as he is dragged out of the gyms doors.

Hanzo’s mind goes blank for a bit as he runs, trying to process the sheer random luck of seeing Jesse here.

“Fate is on our side I believe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, love me some good old traumatic times. 
> 
> I admit at first I didn't like the idea of Hanzo with prosthetic legs but after reading some fics and seeing some awesome art I totally fell for it and now love the idea. It would so link up with the idea of Hanzo leaving the Shimada clan, only to be then hunted down and have the ability to walk removed, thinking that would stop him. Pssshhh, as if. 
> 
> Dad Gabe looking out for his son's soon to be lover, boyfriend and husband. Go Gabe!
> 
> Don't worry, next chapter won't have any of this past explained stuff. Just really wanted to put out my own ideas of what happened. Even if it's in a AU to Overwatch. Next chapter we will return to Jesse playing 'Where's Hanzo'.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello again, glad to see you down here. Want to chat? Tumblr; the-way-of-the-flame is my home ground, come on by!
> 
> Hanzo time next chapter.


End file.
